


Jokes are Half Meant

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, LOVE HIM, Light Angst, M/M, Requited Love, a scared bean, vanderweek day 5, vandy is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: You’re the only reason I have left to live. He was an idiot for saying that out of the blue.





	Jokes are Half Meant

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially dubbed by a friend as the ‘Angst Queen’ with the amount of angst I have been writing today. ~~Blame the brain for making me write angst despite the fact that I am sick af.~~ _ahemahem_ Anyway~ I’ll make this one a happy ending (finally) since it’s based on an RP I did with my hunny bunny sevenny and I just had to write a fic out of it! ✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧
> 
> Day 5: Conflict (Angst)

_He shouldn’t have said that._

Vanderwood should’ve just continued being the mean, callous ‘maid’ that he was. He should’ve just kept his stupid mouth shut and continued the overflowing laundry. He should’ve left the stupid hacker with his fucking work. He didn’t want to change whatever relationship he had with the idiot because of these stupid feelings. But no, he just had to let his jealousy run wild.

The brunet wondered – Zero Seven fawning over MC wasn’t new, so what was wrong with him? Why was he affected anyways? Zero Seven was but his partner in the Agency – nothing more, nothing less. And yet, when MC literally wandered in the RFA, Zero Seven started ditching more of his work just to speak to the brunette. The red-head paid more attention to the blinking cellphone than his laptop. He sometimes didn’t even seem to mind the presence of the brunet whenever he was on the goddamn phone, talking to that goddamn woman.

He had been confused with these… feelings. Was he right to call these things happening to him ‘feelings’ though? What if he just came up with a bad flu or maybe he was overworked? Even Seven was looking at him with wide eyes as if he was pranked. Well, who wouldn’t think it was a joke or a prank?

_When the person who threatened you every time with a taser would suddenly blurt out that you were the only reason he had left to live._

“M-Mary. You’re joking, right?” The agent stuttered. “That’s such a bad joke. You just need to ask and I’ll gladly teach you some of my masterpieces!” He turned back to his laptop, forcing laughter out of his mouth.

_Of course._ Of course the idiot would take it as a joke. Even _he_ would, for fuck’s sake. Vanderwood nibbled on his bottom lip, feeling his stomach plummet without any way of getting it back up. He should’ve just shut his big trap and continued with the fucking laundry – but no. He had to blurt it out at the most random time he could think off.

“Yeah. That was pretty lame. I should ask you for pointers sometime.” The brunet turned away from the red-head, hiding the hurt that was probably on his face right now. His hands shook as he held the laundry basket tighter. Vanderwood heard shuffling behind him – don’t tell him Seven was going to continue this conversation? Fuck, he didn’t think he could handle more.

“Are you sure? Is it… really a joke?” _Why the fuck was he asking?_ “Look at me and tell me it’s just a joke, Vanderwood.” Seven’s hand was now tugging his arm, persuading him to turn around and tell the hacker… something.

He could just brush it off as a mere joke, a tasteless, out-of-the-blue prank. He could just fuck it and pretend it to be part of training to help Zero Seven to be more alert. He could think of so many things to reply just so he could escape this awkward, humiliating situation but… But what was stopping him? Was it this immense hurt that was making tears form at the corners of his eyes? Was it the want to release these emotions that’s been making his heart clench and his stomach hurt with all the butterflies that just won’t calm the fuck down?

“Of course, it’s a joke. It’s just a fucking joke.” Vanderwood shrugged off the grip, threw the laundry basket on the couch and ran out of the bunker. Shit, why’d he do that? What possessed him to even think that he had even a smidge of chance with the hacker? He kept running aimlessly, tears blurred his vision but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to get the fuck away and forget this even happened.

The brunet could hear a voice persistently calling him but he didn’t have the heart to stop. He didn’t want Seven to see him crying – _crying_ of all fucking things that could happen to him. Making the mistake of looking back, the red-head managed to catch up to him, breathing heavy and labored but the tight grip on his hand refrained Vanderwood from moving.

“Why’d you run?” _He wasn’t the goddamn police, stop asking!_ “If… if nothing’s wrong, if it was just a joke, why did you run?” Vanderwood slowly turned around, head down but he was sure the other could see the tears on his cheeks. He couldn’t answer, with fear that his voice might break. He simply let the other drag him back to the bunker, feeling tired, and it wasn’t from the running. He had so many questions for Seven – why was he chasing him? Why did he even care if it was a serious confession or not?

He dreaded the silence, but it was better than words of hate or rejection. And when they finally arrived back at the bunker, the brunet made a beeline towards the discarded laundry basket and started folding the clothes. Vanderwood wanted to be pre-occupied by something – anything besides Seven who was staring holes into his head.

“So… you were being serious?” _Thanks for pointing out the obvious, genius._ Vanderwood swallowed down the sass. This wasn’t the time to be a smartass.

“What if I was?” Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked straight into Seven’s mesmerizing golden orbs. Why must he fall for such an idiot, he didn’t know. The hacker blushed and fiddled the hem of his jacket – _why?_ So many unanswered questions kept piling up one right after the other, the brunet was officially done.

“So… what do we do about it?”

“Why do you care? It’s not as if you like me too.”

“That’s because you’re such a brute!” Seven pouted, sitting at the other side of the couch and crossed his arms. “It’s hard to take it in all of a sudden, you know!” Was this the person he actually felt something for? Sometimes, Vanderwood was baffled about his own feelings but then he’ll remember about the little things and habits the hacker did and he’ll remember exactly why he fell in love. Because he was Agent 707, Choi Luciel.

“We don’t have to do anything about it, you know.” Sweep it under the rug and forget all about it. That seemed like the perfect escape plan so this little red-head could go back to fawning over MC and he could go back to silently cursing himself for feeling jealous when _Seven wasn’t even fucking his._

“…what if I want to do something about it?” The other’s voice sounded way too close for comfort. The brunet’s head shot up to see Seven inching closer to him, his eyes fluttering, looking at his eyes and down to his lips. _His lips? The fuck, why?_

The agent stayed silent, waiting for his partner’s next move. It stretched out for a few seconds, or was it minutes, until Seven crawled closer and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The hacker immediately pulled away, as red as a ripe tomato, and the brunet was left speechless. Did that just happen? Vanderwood was so tempted to slap himself and urge himself to wake up from this cheating dream but it felt too real. Seven’s face looked too red for this to be a dream.

“T-that was… surprisingly okay.” Fuck. Seven looked too adorable for words. The agent couldn’t stop himself and pushed the other on the couch and reclaimed those lips, laundry discarded yet again. He could hope now, right? Seven did initiate the first kiss, and with the clenching fists on his shirt, he could say the other was enjoying it. They pulled away for air, cheeks flushed and eyes dazed. The red-head was looking at him as if he couldn’t get enough. Then a small smirk spread on those delectable lips as Seven spoke.

“Vanderwood. You know…” He said while caressing the brunet’s cheek. “Jokes are usually half-meant.” _And the brunet was pulled back down for another make out session._


End file.
